


Thirty- eighth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom from the top, Bottom!Sam, Drabble, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!, True love and all that you know what I mean, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam rides Dean slow and torturous. Dean loves it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty- eighth

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty- eighth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest, formerly wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Sammy is riding him slowly and Dean feels like he can’t _breathe_. It’s all too much; too hot, too tight – and not enough at the same time.

Dean isn’t a virgin, not by any means, but he’s never felt anything so, _so_ good.

Seeing this is Sam - _his_ Sammy - who’s doing this to him, who’s wrecking him piece by piece with every moan and grunt that leaves his mouth. His Sammy who’s riding his cock unhurried and measured, making Dean sense everything intensified, making him want even more.

Sammy, his smartass little brother, and his should be strange and weird and disgusting but it _isn’t_ ; it’s everything but.

It’s pure and consummating like the heat on a beautiful summer day.

It’s like the first gulp of a cold drink in the desert.

Perfection.

It is love.


End file.
